Uchiha Aoi
'Character First Name' Aio meaning Blue. 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' Sublucia 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 18 'Date of Birth' Feburary 22 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 5,5 'Weight' 135 pounds 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Aoi is a very intuitive soul, seeing how she was a good observer of human reactions even when she was a child. Aoi is also a very kind and gentle person that loves to helo others, at times she seems imature but when it comes down to serious work she can be extremely serious. She's also quite emotional when it comes to losing a comrade or someone close to her. Not to mention she turns into a complete different person when someone tries to hurt her loved ones. But she can also be very seducing and eligant in everythinig she does, so it seems she's very bipolar at times. One thing she's known for is her loyalty and very trustworthy personality, if she had to she would die rather then to tell a secret and get others indangered. Lastly Aoi is a cheerful and energetic shinobi that never gives up in anything, always showing her up most potenial as a shinobi. 'Behaviour' Aoi at friend is very warm and welcoming to even strangers, sometimes because shes so intuitive when she notices people aren't happy or somethings wrong with them she will imediately go to them and help them. Nothing is more joyful for her for everyone to be at peace around her and cheerful. Some think shes crazy because of her random emotion outbreaks but shes really just an emotional person and is a very caring person. Generally you'll always see her smiling usless shes mad which is something all people avoid, so always try to not get on her bad side. 'Nindo (optional)' None 'Summoning' Aoi Summons Black leopards mostly for messengers, to travel to far away places and in desperate battle situations. 'Bloodline/Clan' The Uchiha Clan was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan. Producing shinobi that are exceptionally talented and battle oriented. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' Fire Style 'Element Two' N/A 'Advanced Nature' N/A 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Gold 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Pathway_Derangement (A- Rank Medical ninjutsu) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Palm_Technique (A-rank Medical ninjutsu) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Delicate_Illness_Extraction_Technique (B- Rank Medical Ninjutsu) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Scalpel (B-rank Medical Ninjutsu) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Dragon_Flame_Bullet (B-rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Medical_Mode (C-rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wide_Healing (D-rank) 'Allies' Tenma Senju 'Enemies' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) 'Background Information' Growing up in Konoha Aoi Uchiha was a normal kid with friends and always seemed to fit in due to that fact that she was a Uchiha, having fan boys around her all the time from her beauty. Although she always picked on for the fact she liked to keep the peace and decided to be a medical ninja. However that never stoped her from proving her strength and talented ability in Medical Ninjutsu, so she dedicated her studies mostly on herbs, antidotes for poisons, different types of poisons and various types of Medical Ninjutsu. Around the age of 8 her parents went on a mission and disappeared and where never to be seen again, the situation didn't have alot fo information but after a while they just concluded they can died in battle. Knowing this she never really lost hope of her parents coming back so through her life she made sure she'd be positive and never ever give up. Being positive Aoi made a goal to be the best female medical ninjutsu in the village and someday in all the shinobi nations. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju